Fragment
by Inges de Radu
Summary: Hi! This is supposed a sweet story, but I don't think it is. That's all I can say. Sumer friend says hi! Bye!


Kyo was lying on the roof as always when he was depressed. Must have been another fight with Yuki or anyone for that matter. Kyo gazed up at the stars as he sat up. It didn't seem like he was staring at the starry sky, but at a recent thought he just had. Thoughts clouded his mind as the cool spring breeze brushed his orange hair, which seemed to glow in the dark. The roof was icy cold, but Kyo's heart was icier. It seems no matter how many times he tried, he can **never** beat that rat. Because of him, the cat wasn't included with the other 12 animals in the zodiac. He feels so foolish always trying to beat Yuki at everything. _Everyone must be sleeping now._ He thought as he lay on his side. _How long has it been… since I've had a dream?_ He slowly jumped off the roof and walked into the woods. The dark, gloomy forest made his heart feel, somewhat, at home. Since he was so depressed he fit in like a torn glove.

The wandering cat slowly walked through every part of the woods. It was unusually silent in the woods unlike any other time he's wandered into it. The blue, starry night quickly turned into a dark, cloudy one when suddenly it started to rain! "Damn!" Kyo hated the rain, and he always felt depressed when ever it did. Maybe that was why he felt so gloomy. The rain continuously fell faster and harder as Kyo tried to find somewhere to cover himself. "If I knew it was going to rain, I would have never gone to the woods!" He growled as he wiped some of the water from his skin.

It continued to rain for hours that Kyo just couldn't take it anymore! He was catching a cold, he was sure, and he was getting really dizzy. He couldn't go anywhere from the way things were going. He managed to find a tree with a hole inside of it, large enough to fit at least three people. It was so dark in there; he could barely tell what was happening outside. The atmosphere became tighter and began to lose oxygen. He almost collapsed until he heard someone call his name.

"Kyo? Kyo!" His name began to turn louder and louder. He heard the splashing of puddles from outside.

_How could… anyone run in this kind of weather? I can… hear someone calling my name. Someone is, looking for me?_

"Kyo!"

"Is that… Tohru?" He mustered up enough energy to at least walk outside. A girl with long, damp hair and a dense completion kept turning her head in search for the cat. Kyo opened his mouth to speak, but he didn't have the strength to. _Tohru…_

"Kyo, where are yo-!" Tohru turned to see the helpless orange cat practically lying in the cold mud. "Kyo!" She ran towards him.

"You idiot… why did you come?" Kyo growled as he struggled to lift himself from the ground.

"Because I was worried about you. You were gone for hours and you never came for dinner." She knelt down towards Kyo.

"You were… worried?" Kyo slowly fell to the ground as Tohru began to panic.

"Kyo!" She dragged him back into the tree as she carefully lad his head on her lap.

OoxoO

Kyo felt a pleasant warmth around his body. It was like all the fragments of his being were being put back together. Kyo couldn't move any part of his body, though he never tried to. Kyo knew it wasn't heaven or just a part of his imagination. Kyo regained his composer as he opened his eyes. They were still heavy, but he opened them enough to see clearly. He placed his hand on his forehead, "Damn, my head hurts! I don't remember anything!" He gasped as he sat himself up, "I wonder what happen-! What the hell!?" Kyo looked over to see Tohru snoozing in the corner of the tree. Her body was covered in mud and she had a few scratches on her angles and arms. _Was she… up all night looking for me? _Kyo would have never thought that Tohru would have gone to such lengths just to look for him. Kyo started to turn red. "How is it that I wasn't embarrassed to be with her before until now?!" He yelled. Kyo started to shake Tohru. "Okay, wake up."

Tohru started to open her eyes. Tohru jumped, "Oh my gosh! Kyo, are you alright!?"

Kyo turned his back towards her, "Yeah, I'm fine."

"W-well are you sure-?"

"I told you I'm fine!" He snapped.

"Oh, I-I'm sorry…" Tohru looked down.

"But," Kyo turned around, "Thanks for worry about me." His face turned red again. _Damn it! That is the last time I'm doing this! _Kyo noticed the cuts on Tohru's legs again. "Did you really… come looking for me?"

"U-um, yes I guess I did." Tohru never really noticed the cuts all over her body. It was hard to notice them since it was so cold that night. Blood started to run down her arms and angles. She felt it tickle her and that's when she noticed. "Ah! I didn't know I was bleeding! Oh no! Blood! Blood!!"

"Calm down. It's no big deal."

"But it hurts!" She whined as she closed her eyes.

Tohru closed her eyes tightly, trying to escape the pain. It turned colder for some reason as she started to drift off into space like she usually did. Tohru felt a force on her leg as she was pushed back. She opened her eyes to see Kyo holding on to her leg! "Ah! Uh-Kyo! What are you doing!?"

"Shut up! You're bleeding so I have to-!"

"No really, I'm fine."

"No." She gasped as Kyo leaned closer over her body. She felt warmer has his body heat mixed with hers.

"Ah!" Kyo started to lick the blood off of Tohru's leg! _Kyo! No! Don't! You don't have to! Ah! _Somehow, Tohru felt comforted when Kyo was that close. Though she was surprised that Kyo would even be at least four feet from her, not to mention, being on top of her! Tohru's wound surprisingly felt better to her as Kyo was licking it. She winced a few times from the stinging of her wound, but other then that she felt at ease. Tears formed in her eyes knowing that Kyo, at least, cared about her. His orange hair began to shine as the sun slowly came out of hiding. "Look Kyo! The sun is out!" Half of her wanted him to stop, but half of her wanted it to keep going. She was just, not used to the attention.

Kyo looked outside as he turned his gaze away from the partly stunned girl. _Finally! _Kyo never noticed that his fever was gone. Kyo noticed that he was still hovering over Tohru. He quickly got off and started to think about his goals. _1) And top priority: Beat that damn rat Yuki! 2) Never go out when I sense the rain. 3) And, get a little closer to Tohru… _"Yeah! That's what I'm gonna do! I'm **finally** going to beat that damn rat Yuki!" He yelled as he started to jump up.

"Uh, Kyo?"

SLAM! Kyo hit his head on the top of the tree. "Damn it! Who put this tree here!?"

_I, uh, tried to warn him…_

Kyo quickly ran outside as Tohru tried to follow. Kyo could hear the splashing of little rain drops falling into puddles. Birds started to sing as they flew across the refreshed woods. Tohru slowly dragged herself out of the tree. Apparently she was still exhausted from her run through the woods last night. The sun blinded Kyo's eyes as he turned to face Tohru. The sun was shining on her still wet, blue hair. His face turned red again as he struggled to turn his gaze somewhere else. Tohru had trouble keeping her balance.

Tohru felt herself getting lighter as Kyo picked her up! "K-Kyo! Really, you don't have to-!"

"Yeah right! You can barely stand up! I'm carrying you." He scowled.

"B-but how are you not turning into a cat!? What **if** you turn into a cat!?"

Kyo never noticed, and that thought was far from his mind. He smiled a thankful smile, "I'll take that chance."

_Until I have the nerve to say "I love you" I'll stay close to you for as long as I can._

_Hi everyone! I hope you liked it! This is my first completed Fruits Basket story I've ever written! Yeah! I might make this into a longer story and add more chapter, but for now, deal with this one! It was supposed to be a cute story… I don't know why… but I'm sure it isn't! laugh Anyway, please review and comment on this story please. If you review, I'll add another chapter. Even if I don't feel like it! Anyway, later!_

_-Tokio _


End file.
